In the past, a wireless communication apparatus that is connected to a network such as a public wireless network has spread widely. A mobile phone service of a 3G (3rd Generation) method (in Japan, referred to as the third-generation mobile phone service) has started in 2002. As the mobile phone service, initially, applications mainly uses packets having a small capacity size such as a sound and an e-mail are mainly used. However, use aspects of users change to downloading of packets having a relatively large capacity size such as download of a music file or viewing of a moving image, by introducing HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) or the like.
For example, as a technique to distribute contents, there is suggested a distribution system in which a content distribution request is made from a wireless communication apparatus, whether to distribute contents is decided according to the reception environment in the wireless communication apparatus and the content distribution is performed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).